


Almost

by mimi_chi



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_chi/pseuds/mimi_chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I almost lost you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

"Almost there." Yamamoto said cheerfully, voice ragged and raspy, not sure if he was saying it to himself or to the man he was practically dragging alongside him. Squalo hadn't said anything for the last few hours, no matter how much Yamamoto had tried to keep him awake with chattering about baseball, Squalo's badly damaged hair, or about the new sword techniques he was going to come up with. What he didn't talk about was how he had run out of rain flames the other day so the other man was bleeding out completely unhindered, the fact that he was pretty sure his left boot was the only thing keeping his leg together, or that he was starting to doubt there was actually a Vongola safe house anywhere in this never ending forest.

It was supposed to have been a quick reconnaissance mission to see if there was any weight to the rumors that the Carlserino family was creating a weapon that would combat the strength of the Vongola rings. Tsuna was going to be so upset that it turned out to be true, considering they'd been negotiating an alliance with the Carlserino for weeks, and that weapon was fully operational with a damn good range. Yamamoto was sure Xanxus would appreciate a gun that could disintegrate anything within its sights, which was the only reason Yamamoto hadn't dropped the clunky thing. In his exhausted, wounded state, he was hoping he could give it to the Varia's leader as an apology for getting Squalo in such bad shape.

He nudged the other man weakly, as if to reassure himself that the weight of him was still there, that he could still feel a pulse or hear the breath rattling out of his mouth. Squalo was only like this because Yamamoto wasn't quick enough, wasn't good enough, and was still carrying that want to believe in the good in people like a hindrance. Except this time it wasn't him who had paid the price of his foolishness...

"Did I tell you that Tsuna's Italian is getting better? Him and the little guy went on a week long training trip around Italy, and it sounded like a lot of fun! He collapsed for a few days when he got home, but he's pretty fluent now. Though Gokudera seems a bit upset that he won't have to translate for him all the time..." He was pretty sure he was babbling, trying desperately to keep his feet and his will going, trying to say anything that would get a rise out of Squalo.

"It's a pretty big shame about your hair. Do you get to trim it and still keep your vow or are you going to leave it like that until it grows back out?" Yamamoto wondered out loud, pausing when he swore he heard someone calling his name, head canted to the side like a canine. When nothing materialized, he took another faltering step, before his leg refused to cooperate and sent both of them crashing to the ground.

Weakly, he tried to prop them both up, giving up after a few unsuccessful tries, deciding he'd try to conserve strength then make another go of it. Squalo's eyes were closed, his pulse weak and breathing becoming quieter and quieter. This had to be the most peaceful he'd ever seen Squalo look, which was a bit hysterical considering Yamamoto was pretty sure he was watching the other man die.

"I thought if this happened you'd be pretty loud about it and it'd be more dramatic." Yamamoto muttered, as if Squalo's silence was an affront. "Hey. Are you listening?" He paused respectfully, but Squalo remained stubbornly unresponsive. Yamamoto sighed, eyes drooping. "Tsuna was right. When something like this happens, you're filled with regret. I should have spent a bit more time with the sword..." He flickered his gaze over to Squalo, but still nothing. Ah, well it was worth a try. He moved to check Squalo's wound again, frowning at how stained the slipshod bandage was. "Should have learned more first aid too." He murmured, before burying his face near Squalo's, listening to his quiet breathing. He knew he should be trying to stay awake, but the quiet beating of Squalo's heart was soothing, and he was so tired...

\---

In the end it was Ryohei who found them and helped heal their wounds. Yamamoto was able to walk with crutches by the end of the second day, but Squalo still hadn't woken. Yamamoto had tried his best to be positive about the other man's recovery, but seeing Squalo's pale, ashen parlor and his labored breathing made it difficult.

There were still so many things they hadn't gotten to do and so many things Yamamoto had wanted to tell the other man. They weighed heavily on his mind, formed a lump in his throat, kept him awake at night. They still hadn't gone to a baseball game together, hadn't taken that swordsmanship journey, or enjoyed each other's company enough...

Yamamoto took up a permanent residence next to Squalo's bed, hands fisted in his lap, gaze solemn, making all sorts of outlandish promises he would keep, if only Squalo would wake up.

"I'll take three months out of baseball season." Yamamoto said, brow furrowed in concentration. He'd take that time off to devote to the sword, learn from the mistakes he'd made today, if only-

"Four." He paused, eyes widening as he looked up, Squalo's eyes open a sliver, unfocused for a moment, before sharpening and finding Yamamoto's. "At least four you damn brat." The words were weak, muffled by the oxygen mask, but they managed to take away all the weight on his shoulders, making it possible for Yamamoto to laugh. Though Squalo was never big on physical affection, he couldn't help but grasp the other man's hand happily, pressing it to his forehead. Squalo tried to pull his hand away, but Yamamoto didn't let him, shoulders shaking with laughter. After a few tries, Squalo gave up, scowling.

When Yamamoto wound down, he wiped a few stray tears from his eyes, smiling brightly.

"I thought I almost lost you." That only earned him a small smack to the forehead, Squalo sighing at the gross display of affection.

"Make it five months." He grumped, but made no move to pull his hand away.


End file.
